kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otakueisama/Compilation of thoughts on the game (will be edited now and then)
1. Rather than saying "It's all RNG" whenever I am forced to retreat on a certain map for so many tries, I feel as though it is better to say, "Why the hell is the rate of winning or clearing set to be so low that I just cannot pass, you Kancolle game designer/creator?" You are setting the bar too low that is giving us troubles! Troubles on our mental health as well as our physical health, just like what happens to us during event times! Gee, you are not making sense setting the game up this way, you know. Do something, damn it. 2. If using the last fleet formation Line Abreast also makes my subs taiha at the very first node of 1-4 map, then I really think there is no meaning to the choices of battle formations we are given. Come on, this does not make any sense! And I am trying hard for mochi here too, you know! Line abreast, man, line abreast!! Be more reasonable, kono kusoge, don't make me curse and throw middle fingers at my kawaii Imuya and then have me regret at my action later. 3. Again we see how this game is so unfair... some players can finish their mochi quests within 5-6 days of countless effort in their mochi hunt and yet some just couldn't, and I apparently have to be one of them... sigh... this stupid RNG is not making much sense here, I have been dealing with this mochi hunt for 5 days and still left with 4 of them unfound... I have also been sorting as much as I could using most of my free time for 5 whole days... why do I not deserve the same as those other players? RNG? No, this is just unfairness, there is no doubt... I was hunting in 1-4 "non-stop" (to the best I can) and was able to get 6... where are my other 4??? sigh, RNG no bakaaa~ 4. I mean, if you are going to release some data on some new equipment that only ranked people can get, please don't show it to my face by offically making some live maintence just to release this new piece of equip information... It is almost like you are shoving it to my face, saying Haha you don't get this, look at what ranked people get! How about that, low rankers!... so it's quite insulting, as you can see the way I feel about this. I mean, instead of making such a big announcement, just release it in the background. You know, put it into that data book of equips we have in the game without saying much so that only ranked people are conscious about the new equip... I mean, announce it once it is possible for every player to get, you know. Sigh, these game creators have no idea about the tough time players are going through... = =" 5. Ranked people are awesome. Yes, they try hard to get ranked and everything, but that does not mean people who could not reach there have to explicitly SEE their achievements, that is our choice. You put out these new, rare equips from ranked rewards for every single player to see? Why? Do we HAVE to clap our hands for the ranked people now that we see what awesome rewards they get? I don't think so, it is our choice to do so or not. Keep the ranked reward info to yourselves (the ranked people), and if we the lower rankers want to know, we will look for that info ourselves, but don't shove their achievements to our face like that. Gee. I know this does not actually happen, but making us who could not get it look at the new equip almost seems like the ranked people are bragging about themselves at us lol. Category:Blog posts